This invention relates to large cargo-type automotive vehicles, such as tractor/trailer rigs, and especially to the cab and sleeper compartment structure for such rigs wherein, in addition to the driver's cab, there is a separate compartment or "sleeper cab" located behind the driver's cab and separately mounted on the tractor frame.
More particularly, the invention relates to the construction of a sheet metal sleeper cab with a special floor subframe design that serves as a support for an interior floor panel and as a means for mounting the sleeper cab to the tractor frame.
In modern tractor/trailer rigs such as are used for hauling cargo long distances, the tractor for the rig is often provided with a separate sleeper cab located behind the driver's cab and used by the driver for resting and sleeping while stopped along the road. The sleeper cabs are usually fabricated of sheet metal and are fully enclosed to provide protection from the weather. Often, they have separate heating and air conditioning systems. The primary purpose is to provide the driver with a sleeping facility at any time day or night.
The floor of the sleeper cab (usually a single sheet metal panel) is supported on a floor subframe that is, in turn, mounted by brackets or the like to the tractor frame. Usually, the tractor frame includes a pair of parallel box beams connected by cross bracing. Upright brackets are welded or bolted to the box beams to provide the mounting means for the floor subframe of the sleeper cab.
Conventionally, the floor subframe consists of a pair of parallel main beams, such as "I-beams" or box beams and cross members located on top of and extending between the main beams. The floor panel is supported on the cross members and the sheet metal side walls are connected, for example, to brackets mounted on the edges of the floor panel.
This is often not an attractive design, since the subframe is visible below the side walls. Also, this arrangement requires substantial vertical space for the frame so that the sleeper cab extends higher than would otherwise be necessary.
The floor subframe construction of the present invention resolves many problems inherent in prior art designs, and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.